Stumbling toward Happiness
by JJKMagic
Summary: Zexion had a crush on the brunette as long as he could remember but he would never confess it, at least not of his own free will... LEXZEX. YAOI, LEMON. SPECIAL CHAPTER TO BE ADDED.
1. If I could only tell You

I actually wrote this story by hand a few weeks ago. Now it's finally typed^^

This is the only story where I changed the title completely before uploading it. The original title was not nearly as fitting as the new one xD

**Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff. OOCness (it's romance/_humor _so it's only natural... I guess xD)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own... it's so depressing...

* * *

**

**Stumbling toward Happiness  
**

Zexion stood in the locker room. Gym class had ended and he had already missed ten minutes of the next lesson so what was he still doing there? Well, he was waiting for _him_.

He smiled subconsciously as the brunette stepped through the door. The muscular male looked confused when he saw the slate haired teen standing there, waiting… but for what?

"Zexion? What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you, obviously"

"For me? Why?"

Zexion shrugged. "That's what I always do, Lexaeus"

"And I always wondered, why"

"Why do you always help to clean up the gym?" Zexion countered.

The brunette was confused. "Because I want to…?"

"It's the same reason. I'm waiting because I want to"

"But the next class already started"

"Hm… I guess a _genius _is allowed to miss a few minutes"

Lexaeus chuckled. "But why would a genius even want to wait for an idiot like me?"

"You're not an idiot!" Zexion said convincedly. "You're a calm and gentle person. You're always giving your best"

"But the best is sometimes not good enough"

The slate haired male pouted. "Stop discussing! Get dressed or we're going to miss the rest of the lesson as well"

Lexaeus just smirked.

X X X

Zexion couldn't help but blush at the sight of Lexaeus' bare chest, well-defined and flawless. He had a crush on the brunette since he could remember but he wouldn't dare to confess to him. Confess your love… to your _best friend_? No thanks. He preferred to not screw up this friendship. It was far too important for that.

Zexion was relieved but also disappointed when the fabric of a simple cotton shirt covered those perfect abs. He would've started drooling if he continued staring but he didn't care. There was nothing he would love more than to nuzzle against Lexaeus' chest in this very moment… No! He had kept these feelings secret for years; he wouldn't give in now. If just…

"Earth to Zexion! We should get going"

"Huh?" Zexion was irritated. Like always he forgot everything when he lost himself in thoughts. "Oh, right…"

Zexion followed Lexaeus to their next class that would be over in less than twenty minutes but he didn't care.

X X X

Zexion didn't mind punishment at all if it only meant to go the school library and get some books for Spanish class. He also didn't mind missing lunch break because of it but he was glad that Lexaeus wouldn't have to bother about it. Lexaeus _had _a reason for coming to late, unlike Zexion.

Still, he couldn't help sighing when he saw the stack of books he was supposed to bring to the Spanish classroom. He would really miss the lunch break if he could accomplish the task at all, in such a short time. He lifted as many books as he could and turned. Zexion absolutely didn't know how but he stumbled before he even left the library. He would've hit the ground if there hadn't been two strong arms gripping his shoulders at the right moment. The slate haired male looked up at the taller male that was there suddenly, steadying him.

"Lexaeus? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, obviously" The brunette replied grinning.

Zexion blushed. "Honestly, what are you doing?"

"What do you expect? I came here to help you"

"But you don't need to help me!" Zexion protested.

"You got punished because you waited for me; of course I'm going to help you"

"It was my own decision to wait for you!"

"And if I wouldn't be your friend you wouldn't have to wait for me"

Zexion was taken aback; he didn't know how to respond to that. "You can't blame yourself for being my friend"

"Then just let me help you" And with that he had won.

Zexion watched silently as Lexaeus took at least twice as many books as himself and he couldn't help but curse at his own weakness. It was embarrassing how weak he was compared to the brunette.

X X X

They walked silently through the corridors. The Spanish classroom was practically on the other side of the school building.

Why would Lexaeus give up his lunch break to help him? Zexion didn't understand. He would've needed some time but it's not like he couldn't have done it alone.

"Don't look at me like I'm some monster because I'm helping you"

"I just don't get it" Zexion said. "The break is almost over and-"

"It's the same you did" Lexaeus interrupted him.

"No, it's not!" The smaller teen protested. "Everyone would like to skip a lesson but they wouldn't want to miss their break"

"Break's boring anyway"

"But don't you want to eat?" Zexion asked.

"I can miss lunch for once" Lexaeus replied. "But you should watch out that you don't become skinnier"

"I'm not skinny!" Zexion countered, not watching where he was going and stumbled… again.

Lexaeus only noticed the flying books and dropped his own to catch his friend.

X X X

Zexion was utterly confused. There were two strong arms holding him, a mess of Spanish books on the ground and… "Zexion?!" the worried voice of his brother who just witnessed the whole stumbling thing.

"Nothing happened" Lexaeus said.

The silver haired male looked unconvinced, noticing the mess in the corridor.

"I didn't know you're that clumsy, brother" Riku said, chuckling slightly.

"I'm not clumsy!" Zexion replied unnerved.

The silver haired male shook his head and wanted to pick up the books, which were spread everywhere, but Lexaeus stopped him.

"Don't bother about it. It's our fault so we'll handle it"

"If you say so… But the next class starts in five minutes"

Lexaeus shrugged. "Then we'll have to come too late. There's nothing we can change about that now"

Zexion didn't see a way to get out of this either. Hopefully the teacher would understand this if not the next punishment would be waiting… this time for the both of them. And it was Zexion's fault… his fault from the very beginning.

X X X

Riku had explained the whole situation to the teacher and so the rest of the day went rather smoothly. Music class had just ended and that meant school was over but…

"Lexy, Zexy! Could you come here for a sec?" Demyx asked.

Zexion immediately remembered why he had always asked himself how this guy had become a teacher. Beside music there wasn't much he knew about and then these stupid nicknames…

"Come on, I don't bite"

Zexion sighed annoyed and looked at Lexaeus.

What could Demyx want?

X X X

"I know you're working together at the music project. I just wondered what you're going to present since both of you are rather… quiet so I don't expect you're going to sing?"

"Of course I won't sing!" Zexion replied.

"And I can't even sing" Lexaeus added.

"Oh…" Demyx muttered disappointed. "I'm sure Zexy has a sexy voice"

Sexy? Zexion decided to just ignore the comment.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"We started collecting information about the different music genres regarding the typical instruments used for them, right Lexaeus?"

"Right, but we're still not sure how we're going to present our results" The brunette replied.

"But why are you so formal, Zexy? You can call him Lexy, I don't mind" Demyx suddenly said.

"I never call him that!" Zexion replied blushing.

"I wouldn't mind though" Lexaeus added and Zexion looked at him disbelieving.

He just got the feeling that this project would become difficult… for various reasons.

X X X

"Zexion what are you doing, lying in bed like that?" Riku asked, slightly worried.

"What's wrong about it? It's weekend"

"But shouldn't you at least be reading a book like you always do?"

Zexion sighed. "I'm not in the mood"

Riku was shocked. "If you're not in the mood to read a book then I'm a fangirl!"

"What fangirl?"

"Haven't thought about it yet…" Riku replied. "Honestly what's wrong?"

"Who says that something's wrong?"

The silver haired male looked at his brother, thinking. But however he thought about it Zexion's behavior was just not normal.

"Come on, I know my brother. You're just not the type to do nothing, so what's on your mind?"

"None of your business" Zexion replied grumpy.

"I'm living here, you know and it's hard to ignore something that's just doesn't seem to be right"

"And what would you do if I just said I wanted to be lazy for once?"

"Then I would let you be, of course"

"So why are you still annoying me??" Zexion asked, _really_ turning to his brother for the first time this day.

_At least he looks normal_, Riku thought. He had expected… well to see a totally depressed or even tearstained teen. It would fit his behavior after all, but Zexion did look like always, perhaps a bit sleepy but that was all about it.

"'Cause I'm worried about you and I know something _is _wrong, so tell me"

"You won't leave me alone 'til I do, right?"

"Totally right" Riku answered, nodding.

Zexion sighed. "It's… Lexaeus…"

"What? That brainless giant of yours?" Riku asked jokingly.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Zexion replied agitated. "He's… a great person"

Riku was confused ."That was just a joke you know, nothing to get angry about"

Zexion didn't respond. The silver haired male feared he could just have screwed up his chance to bring his brother to talk to him.

"So… what's with Lexaeus?"

Zexion didn't answer.

"Come on, didn't we just discuss this not-telling thing?" Riku asked annoyed.

"It's not that easy, you idiot!"

_Wow, a cursing Zexion is rare…_ Riku thought surprised.

"What is it, Zexion? Please, I'm your brother don't you trust me?"

Zexion just sighed again. "I… I just don't know what to do… I… I think I… well…" he stuttered. "Ah, I love him!" Zexion blurted and Riku was baffled.

"...I never expected him to be your type"

"I can't change it, okay??"

"Calm down, that wasn't an insult or anything"

Zexion pressed his head into his pillow. "Sorry" He muttered. "Now there's that stupid project and I just don't know… if I can stand it any longer…"

Riku sat down at the edge of the bed so he could better talk to his brother. "But you're always hanging around with him, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Why this sudden hesitation? Has anything changed?"

"No… at least I don't think so. I have always been in love with him" The slate haired teen replied hesitantly.

"Do you want to end the friendship?"

Zexion sat up swiftly. "Of course not!" He said quickly.

"So… does he even know?"

"It wouldn't be that much of a problem if he already did!"

"Then he has to know" Riku stated.

"But that's exactly what I want to avoid!" Zexion complained but Riku just grinned.

"Then we'll just have to make sure you're in luck"

Zexion shivered. Something told him that a plotting Riku meant nothing good…

X X X

"Say, is it just me or is your brother acting strange?"

"Huh? Why?" Zexion asked, pretending that he didn't have a clue what the brunette was talking about.

"I don't know. I feel like he's stalking me"

The slate haired teen sighed. "He's not stalking you, he's stalking _us_"

Lexaeus looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry about it. He's just being an idiot"

"Hey, I _can _hear you!"

Zexion just sighed again and Lexaeus looked even more confused.

"Alright. Whatever it is, I guess the two of you should talk about it. I'm going to… get my things meanwhile" And with that Lexaeus disappeared before Zexion could respond.

"See what happened? What are you doing?" Zexion hissed at his brother.

"What are _you _doing? When are you planning to use our plan?"

"Not yet!"

"Come on, Zexy. You're always clumsy; he won't even realize you're just acting" Riku argued impatiently.

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Oh no… you're just the master of stumbling in a corridor, an _empty_ corridor without anything you could actually stumble over!"

Zexion murmured angrily but Riku simply ignored him.

"It's not like I'm expecting you to kiss him or anything. Now go and do as I told you!"

The slate haired teen was still murmuring when his brother gave him an unexpected push and he nearly stumbled again.

X X X

Why had he even told his brother? He really didn't know but it had been the worst idea he ever had.

Zexion found the brunette standing in an empty corridor. Why did this have to remind him of what Riku had just said?

In fact, he would just have to do what he, accidentally, did yesterday. But what was the point in resting against his chest if Lexaeus thought it was just another accident anyway? Riku's matchmaker plans sucked but the silver haired teen just wouldn't give up… And there Zexion had been thinking that his brother was a calm and intelligent person.

"Ah, Zexion. And did you… solve your problem?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. He just… wanted to remind me of something"

Lexaeus' shimmering blue eyes were stunning and his broad shoulders were just to inviting. All Zexion had to do was to stumble and he really had a talent for that… But he was not clumsy!

Taking the next step just a little too fast he lost his balance, exactly how he had planned. What he hadn't planned though was Lexaeus taking a step forward to catch him, resulting in a very surprising kiss for both teens.

Zexion blushed deeply and Lexaeus pulled back far to fast for his liking. Perhaps the brunette was straight after all…

"Sorry" Zexion murmured. "Me and my clumsiness…"

"Wouldn't you normally deny that?" Lexaeus asked grinning.

Looked like it hadn't meant anything to him…

X X X

"And? How did it go?" Riku asked excited.

"Riku..." Zexion said, voice threatening. "Remind me that I have to kill you"

"Why? What happened?" The silver haired male asked worried.

"I stumbled and _kissed_ him; _that_ happened!"

"But that's great!"

"No, it's not! I wasn't prepared and he didn't even comment on it!" Zexion replied devastated. "He isn't interested in me after all…"

"Nonsense" Riku said convincedly.

"But why should he be interested in a nerd like me anyway…?" Zexion asked absently, sinking deeper into depression.

"He's your friend, stupid. That means he already knows what he likes about his _nerd_"

Zexion sighed, something that happened rather often lately.

"If you don't believe me, there's only one chance left"

"What?" Zexion asked, just lightly interested.

"Confess to him" Riku answered simply.

His brother's eyes widened. "I can't do that!"

"Why? You didn't give a damn if he had the same feelings for you or not until a few days ago. So what's the matter with asking him _now_??

"That's…! That's…" The slate haired male couldn't respond to that; Riku was right after all.

If he didn't know what Lexaeus felt for him, it wouldn't matter if he really didn't feel the same for him, 'cause if he didn't know at all he would also never know if Lexaeus had the same feelings! **(A/N: Yeah, a very confusing sentence! xD)**

Zexion sighed. This could proof to be difficult.

X X X

Several days passed and Riku started to complain about his brother's cowardice and he was somewhat right: Zexion _was_ afraid. Lexaeus wouldn't quit the friendship with Zexion just because his friend was gay… at least that was what Riku had said but wouldn't it be strange if your _friend _loved you?

Right now Zexion was sitting next to Lexaeus in an empty classroom, working on their project… at least he tried to.

"What's wrong, Zexion?" The brunette asked after watching his friend staring at an empty piece of paper for more than an hour.

"I just can't concentrate!" Zexion grumbled.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ah… it's nothing…"

He stood up and walked over to the window, silently looking at the sky.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Lexaeus commented.

"It's… it's just difficult"

"What is?" The brunette asked, walking over to his friend.

Zexion turned and looked into his eyes. "You" He said.

"Me? What about me?"

"Everything"

Lexaeus looked confused.

"Lexaeus… I… I love you" Zexion stuttered, blushing.

"You do?"

"I wouldn't say it as a joke!" He hissed, turning to the window again.

He couldn't face it, neither Lexaeus nor the truth that his feelings were one-sided after all. No, even worse… Lexaeus made _fun_ of him.

It was difficult to breath without sobbing, too difficult to stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He gasped when two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"I know you wouldn't" Lexaeus said. "But why so suddenly?"

Zexion tilted his head to look at the brunette that was suddenly so close to him.

"After all these years of just being friends I gave up hoping for more"

"But that would mean-"

"Yes, Zexion. I feel the same, did you ever doubt that?"

_Actually... yes, very much so. _But Zexion wouldn't say it.

"N-no… I was just… afraid" The latter was even true.

"Why?" Lexaeus asked softly.

"I… I mean the kiss… you pulled back so suddenly-"

"You planned that?" The brunette asked surprised.

"No! Ah… well, not exactly…"

Lexaeus chuckled, pulling him closer to rest his head on Zexion's shoulder. "It was quite difficult for me to maintain control over my feelings back then. We were just friends and it would've been strange if I just deepened an _accidental _kiss like that"

"But I wouldn't have complained" Zexion replied lowly.

"And I wouldn't have expected you to confess love to me a few days later"

"It didn't expect that myself" Zexion replied, blushing deeper.

"So it was Riku after all"

"What… do you mean?"

"I knew he was acting strange that day" Lexaeus replied thoughtful. "But I didn't expect this"

"But in the end I should thank him, I guess" Zexion murmured.

"Or you could tell him that it ended in a total disaster"

The slate haired male was confused. "Why should I do this?"

"To shock him, obviously" The brunette answered, chuckling.

Well, Riku was a horrible matchmaker but the simplest plan worked in the end.

These strong arms around his waist and the feeling of Lexaeus' breath on his skin… he couldn't ask for more. Just knowing these feelings weren't one-sided made him unbearably happy.

* * *

That's the longest chapter/one-shot I've ever written xD I just love my stuttering-sighing-and-clumsy-but-of-course-denying-it Zexion^^

Oh, and I'm aware there's more dialogue than actual plot in this story xD

**I'm actually thinking about writing a second chapter, a lemony chapter to be exactly but I'm not sure if I'll do it... **

**Please review and tell me your opinion ^_^**


	2. Will You live with Me?

Alright, chapter two! That makes another story done! *yay*

Alright, I know I'm kinda late with that but all my thanks to AsBefore, you rock!, and Fangirl4Life for their lovely reviews^^

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own... blah, blah, blah...**

And on with the chapter!

* * *

It was a typical evening: Riku sat in the arm chair in the living room, watching a little TV before he would go to bed. He was only interrupted by the whispered but still audible words Zexion uttered talking to his _beloved _Lexaeus on the phone.

"Yes, yes I heard about that… yeah? Alright then, see you tomorrow" That were pretty much always Zexion's last words, at least he wanted them to be but…

"Y-yeah, love you too" He quickly assured and blushed, Riku knew that by now, he didn't even have to see the flushed cheeks of his brother anymore.

A few moments later the slate haired teen joined him in front of the TV, sitting down on the small couch next to his brother's arm chair wordlessly.

"Hey, Zexion…" Riku began, apparently casually…

"Yeah?"

"How far are the both of you in the relationship anyway?"

His brother cringed slightly. "What- what do you mean?"

Riku didn't even look at him, he continued to stare at the television without really watching. "Well… I always notice you murmur those three sweet words… and every now and then even a kiss but… did you ever sleep with each other?"

Suddenly Zexion's face became as red as a tomato. Riku smirked, noticing it from the corner of his eye.

"N-no… why should we…?"

Riku almost laughed. His brother was just so clueless.

"Why should you not? When did you confess to him? Six months ago? Don't you think it's time?"

"I don't see what time would have to do with that" Zexion grumbled.

"Then what has to do with it, Zexion?" He inquired but his brother stayed still.

The silver haired youth sighed. "You know that Lexaeus will be away with the sports team next week?"

"Yes"

"That's all?"

"Should there be more?"

Riku shook his head in disbelief. "Shouldn't you cling to him like a little dog to spend as much time with him as possible?"

"I don't want to be a bother"

"That's totally not the point here! You should at least do _something_!" The older brother exclaimed animated.

"It's not like it would change anything"

"But Zexion-!"

"I can hardly force him to stay with me, now can't I?"

Riku sighed. Arguing with his brother was just pointless.

X X X

It was time…

All members of the sports team were already in the bus, except Lexaeus.

The others had laughed when he refused to go without saying goodbye to his _special someone_. Well, he never planned to make this relationship public, especially because Zexion would be against it, and so it was only understandable that his team-mates had been surprised.

And there he came, the slate haired beauty of his dreams, _certain _dreams he kept secret even from him.

He was just a few steps away when something happened that the brunette had expected all along and Zexion came flying, catched by strong arms to prevent him from stumble-fall to the ground.

The slate haired teen blushed and muttered his thanks. Lexaeus smiled at him reassuring.

"So... you're going, right?" The smaller male asked softly.

"Yes... Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will!" Zexion responded quickly. "It's not like I'm some little child and will die just because you're missing for a few days!" he reasoned agitated.

Lexaeus smiled amused. "I know" And the slate haired male became quiet immediately.

"I guess, I'll see you next week then"

"R-right" Zexion stuttered.

"Love you"

It was always enough to make the younger blush.

"L-love you too…" He replied.

"... Idiot" He added pouting.

Zexion eyes widened when the brunette suddenly leaned down to his eye level.

He cast a quick glance at the bus and when he noiced the members of the sports team staring at them, he quickly looked to the ground, embarrassed.

"Don't worry" Lexaeus said. "I won't force a kiss on you if you don't want it to be seen"

The slate haired male made an attempt to say something… but lowered his head again.

Lexaeus affectionately ruffled his hair. "See you" He said and joined his team-mates in the bus.

X X X

He entered the bus accompanied by whistles and calls from his team-mates.

"Wow, _Zexion_?" One asked amazed while another only murmured "Sexy Zexy is just as gay as I always told you"

"Man, Lexaeus, I didn't expect you to climb the ladder up _that high _with your first _boyfriend_" Another one stated.

"Aww, why no kiss?" Was whined in another seat of the bus.

"Hey, I'll give you hundred if you prove me that you're really a couple!" And with that a little auction started.

Lexaeus just sat down, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm light of the sun, and only hoped this week would go over fast.

X X X

The first day without Zexion sitting in the living room talking to his boyfriend began with the slate haired teen returning to his room early that evening.

Keeping it private? Well, Riku didn't really care how they were proceeding as long as they did. It was almost painful to watch their planless attempts to lead a relationship.

Just once Zexion left his room, apparently to get a glass of water from the kitchen. On his way back to his room through the living room, he was stopped by Riku calling for him.

"What is it?" Zexion asked

"I just wanted to know how Lexaeus is doing"

His brother looked at him irritated. "How should I know?"

"Didn't you call him?"

Zexion didn't seem to understand him at all.

"N-no? Why should I?"

Riku almost fell off his chair. "What kind of couple are you?" he asked devastated. "Shouldn't you call him every few minutes, asking how he's doing and if he's missing you like normal couples do?"

"What good would it do? He has to concentrate on the competition right now"

"But don't you think he'd do a lot better if he knew you are thinking of him and wishing him good luck?" The silver haired youth asked.

Zexion turned away, hiding the guilty expression on his face.

He just wasn't the person to call someone and simply _talk_, he was always the one _being called_ and if Lexaeus wasn't interested in speaking with him right now... he saw no reason to change that.

X X X

The second day without the brunette around… and Zexion was sitting on the table in the corner of the living room, looking at a few biology notes.

"Did you call him?" Riku asked almost automatically.

"It's only been two days" Came the soft reply from the other side of the room.

"Zexion!"

It was useless, talking to the slate haired male was just absolutely useless right now.

X X X

it became a third day of complete boredom… until the sound of the standard ring tone of Zexion's cell phone suddenly filled the room.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"_Zexion_"

"Lexaeus?" Zexion was overwhelmed. He hadn't, really hadn't expected him to call. "H-how are you doing?"

"_Hn…_" Was the only reply he got. "_How are you?_"

"Uh, everything is alright"

"_Do you miss me?_"

For a moment there was only Zexion's breath audible.

"Y-yes, I miss you, Lexaeus" He almost whimpered.

"_Good_" He sounded relieved as if Lexaeus just needed a confirmation of Zexion's love. Normally the slate haired teen would question it but he didn't.

"_I'll see you next week I guess_" The brunette suddenly stated.

"But you… don't you return Friday afternoon?"

"_Yes_"

"H-how about you come over for the weekend? …I'll be alone here" He said timidly.

"_Where's Riku?_"

"Apparently going to a party"

"_Hn… I'll come to you then_" The brunette affirmed. "_Love you_"

"Love you too" When the call ended Zexion's heart beat rapidly in his chest for some strange reason.

X X X

The slate haired male waited impatiently for his lover to appear. He had called the day before when he had returned home, just to… tell him the little unimportant, no, actually _important _things he always told him.

And then the door bell rang and Zexion almost jumped to the door.

Lexaeus, as huge and quiet and perfect as he always was, stood there and Zexion couldn't help but throw his arms around his neck and kiss him, where everybody could've seen them but he didn't care.

Everything about his small lover said "I missed you" and the brunette couldn't help but smile as he was led into the living room by a Zexion enthusiastically offering him something for dinner.

X X X

Of course dinner had been the eventless part of the evening.

As they sat in the living room, Zexion carefully wrapped into his arms, watching a mixture of romance and mystery on TV, Lexaeus noticed that he had never really been here as Zexion's lover.

Of course he had often visited his _friend _and even helped his _lover _with homework and other things but never had he thought about staying here for any other reason.

"It's boring, don't you think?" Zexion asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"The movie, Lexaeus. Did you even watch it at all?" He asked, smiling at him amusedly.

"Not really" The brunette admitted.

Grinning his slate haired lover pulled him down for a kiss.

X X X

The movie was soon forgotten, as well as everything else. And Zexion's bruised lips told the story of "absence makes the heart grow fonder".

Moaning he held onto those broad shoulders of the man ravishing his neck.

"Lex-Lexaeus! We should really-" The rest of the sentence turned into coherent pieces of words and moans as large hands slipped beneath his shirt to play with his nipples, such a strange sensation but surely not unpleasant.

Zexion panted softly, eyes closed and suddenly arms wrapped around him, lifting him off the couch.

Deep blue orbs fluttered open to watch his lover carrying him to his room bridal style. Looks like he got the message anyway though that wasn't exactly what the slate haired male had expected.

He was laid down carefully on his bed with his lover gazing lovingly at him.

"W-what?" He asked, sitting up.

Lexaeus only smiled. "You're beautiful" He murmured and leaned over him.

"You say that… _now_?" His slate haired lover muttered, blushing slightly at what he secretly indicated. And of course Lexaeus got his message.

His fingers slipped under his shirt again, this time pulling it up until rosy nipples were revealed for him to kiss while he removed the material quickly.

Zexion moaned, his hands sliding up and down Lexaeus' sides, pulling at his shirt until his lover followed his silent order to remove it, throwing it behind him to join the other one on the floor.

Finally that well-defined and flawless chest was there only for him to explore. Slender fingers wandered, tracing every muscle they could find until Zexion sat up slightly to explore the exposed flesh with his tongue and lips while the brunette fumbled with the zipper of his, by now, rather tight pants.

He didn't really notice the pants being pulled down his legs as he sucked and bit softly at those delicate buds. Strong hands lifted him slightly to remove the annoying material completely and Zexion looked up at him for the first time when cold air ghosted over his crotch as his boxers were removed as well.

For a moment he tried to read the expression in those blue eyes but it was too late as a moan ripped from his throat when those hands closed around him, _stroking_ him, _playing _with the slit at the tip until his moans were muffled by those lips on his own.

Zexion tried to get his from pleasure shaking hands to work on those pants still clinging to his lover's body. The other's hands quickly helped him and the younger moaned, this time at the loss of those wonderful fingers around him.

Pants were removed, boxers following quickly behind and then they were skin to skin, exploring the bodies of each other they had seen that often beneath all that layers but had never been able to touch but still, hidden in the back of his mind, Lexaeus' nervousness rose.

He didn't want to hurt his wonderful lover but he knew a question for lube was useless regarding the slate haired man. So Lexaeus moved his hand to his mouth to slicken his fingers for his lover's preparation but then slender hands held his and this lovely little mouth closed around his fingers, sucking on them eagerly.

The brunette watched his not-so-innocent-as-he-looked lover amazed and he could feel his member begin to throb painfully.

His lover released his fingers and returned his attention to the full lips in front of him, purposely gaining the needed distraction for his lover to slid a well-saliva-lubricated finger into the slender form beneath him.

Zexion flinched for a moment and gasped but didn't let the pain irritate him. This tongue swirling around in his mouth, exploring every last bit of it was worth it all.

He whimpered when a second finger entered his virginal entrance and Lexaeus couldn't help the guilt building up in him. But those big deep blue eyes stared up at him lovingly and lust-glazed…

A third and last finger joined the others in their scissoring motion, preparing the smaller male as good as they could. And then they were gone and Zexion escaped a sigh.

"Ze-Zexion…"

Deep blue orbs fixated on him, legs wrapped around his waist loosely. "Do it"

The brunette sighed inwardly but moved to enter his lover, stopping at his well-prepared entrance for a moment before sliding in, earning a loud pleasure and pain filled moan.

X X X

Zexion was stretched far too wide, yet felt so amazingly full. He moaned, his fingers digging into the sheets beneath them and Lexaeus moved to pull out again, guilt and _regret_ visible in his eyes but his slate haired lover wrapped his legs more firmly around him.

"No" He gasped.

"I want it" He said, staring up at his lover who still didn't look eased. "It's worth it" Zexion whimpered, trying to get his breathing under control and adjust to the feeling of being filled by his lover.

Several unbearable long moments later he was back to moaning softly, full of impatience.

"M-Move!" He gasped and still somewhat hesitating the brunette complied, sliding in and out of his lover, earning those beautiful moans he loved so much when he found the right angle that made the smaller male arch his back in utter bliss.

And moments later he didn't even worry about pounding his delicate lover into the mattress when he heard him scream for more until, with a wonderful long loud moan, he released all over their abdomens.

With his walls tightening around him, Zexion pushed him over the edge as well and took all of his beloved's seed into him.

Lexaeus pulled out of him and left the slate haired male feeling hot and sore but oh-so-_fulfilled_.

Smiling, the smaller male drifted off to sleep, whispering three little sweet words…

X X X

Zexion awoke just a moment before his lover and stood up, planning to take a quick shower and then go make some breakfast as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him onto the bed again.

He blinked confusedly for a moment. "Lexaeus?"

"Zexion… could you imagine… moving in with me after graduation?" The slate haired male only stared at him. "I am serious about this"

It took a moment before Zexion's still sleep-clouded mind realized what he had just heard and suddenly his eyes began to water as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck.

"Yes, yes I will" He murmured affectionately, followed by a cute little kiss to his lover's cheek before the slate haired's lips were on his again.

X X X

"Will you live with me?"

"I'll live with you until the end of our days"

...

* * *

Yay, that's it^^

Man, I had to redo pretty much everything because it didn't really fit to the way the characters acted in the first chapter... except the lemon, that was acceptable the very moment I wrote it... I wonder why? xD

**Please leave a review, please, please, please! ^_^**


End file.
